


You're Special, So Damn Special to Me (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gives Zayn a very special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Special, So Damn Special to Me (Ziam)

"You really have to stop sneaking into my house."  
  
Zayn kissed Liam on the lips before pulling off his t shirt, "Never." Liam rolled his eyes while nudging his boyfriend over to the bed, "At least be quiet." Zayn got out of his pants then laid down while whispering, "I just wanted to see you." Liam smiled, "Yeah?" Zayn sat up, "You know I always want to see you." Liam walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend lips, "And why is that?" Zayn pouted, "I start to get a little sad when you're not with me for more than an hour." Liam giggled, "Then you must be sad a lot, babe." Zayn groaned, "You have no idea." Liam kissed him again then got off the bed and Zayn whined, "Where are you going?" Liam walked over to his closet and quietly slid the door open before standing on his tippy toes to grab a box on the top shelf.  
  
Zayn whispered, "What are you doing?"  
  
Liam turned around, "I made something for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but you know since you're here might as well do it now." Zayn looked at him with curiosity, "Really? I wonder what it could be." Liam got back onto the bed before handing Zayn the box, "It took awhile to make...I wanted it to be perfect." Zayn smiled, "Can I open it?" Liam nodded then Zayn took the lid off of the box before moving the tissue paper around slowly so not to make much noise.  
  
Liam nervously watched, not really knowing what his boyfriend reaction will be to the present. He started to chew at his bottom lip as Zayn carefully took a flower crown out of the box. It's made with purple roses and lavender. There's small green leaves poking out of it as well as tiny white roses too and it's honestly one of the most beautiful crowns he's ever made, perfect for Zayn.  
  
"Uh," Liam took a breath before talking again, "do you like it?" Zayn smiled, "I love it, honestly. I really love it." Liam stopped tugging at a loose string on his cover, "Really?" Zayn nodded before placing the flower crown on top of his head, "How do I look?" Liam had to take a moment to really admire his boyfriend before talking softly, "Beautiful." Zayn leaned forward and kissed him, "I never thought you would make me one. Why did you?" Liam shrugged, "I don't know...one day I was sitting down and I just decided to make you one. I've never made one for anyone before so I guess...I guess it's because you mean a lot to me. You're special to me." Zayn touched the flower crown, "You're really special to me too, babe." Liam moved closer to Zayn, "Make sure you take care of it, don't destroy it." Zayn chuckled, "I won't destroy it, I'll keep it safe."  
  
Liam kissed him before taking the crown off of the lad head and placing it back into the box. Zayn frowned, "Why'd you put it back?" Liam set the box onto his nightstand before pushing Zayn down onto his back, "Because we're not going to add that one to the collection of destroyed flower crowns from us having sex."  
  
Zayn laughed, "That's totally your fault." Liam rolled his eyes, "It totally is not my fault, you're the one that gets off to me having it on my head." Zayn flipped them around, "I do not get off to it." Liam giggled, "Yes you do." Zayn kissed him, "Okay maybe I do a little bit."


End file.
